Regenerative medicine for recovering functions of internal organs or the like with the use of biological samples such as regenerated tissues produced by using cells as a raw material is expected to be a radical treatment for diseases which could not have been conventionally cured. A production step of biological samples such as regenerated tissues complies with Good Manufacturing Practice (GMP) which is a standard of production management and quality control of medicine and the like. Production is performed in a Cell Processing Center (CPC) and complies with Standard Operating Procedure (SOP) which satisfies the GMP. Regarding the GMP, laws regulated by Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare are enforced in Japan (e.g., Ordinance of the Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare No. 179, Notification No. 480 of the Pharmaceutical Affairs Bureau). Outside Japan, related laws are enforced mainly in organizations in Europe and the Unite States (e.g., U.S. Food and Drug Administration, European Commission).
In order to reduce production costs of biological samples, an automatic culture apparatus for automating a part or all of culture steps has been required. Implementation of the culture steps by the automatic culture apparatus instead of manual operation achieves power saving and reduction of costs. This enables mass-production. In addition, because operation of the automatic culture apparatus is constant, contribution to stabilization of quality of produced regenerated tissues is also expected. After production, it is necessary to deliver regenerated tissues from the CPC which is a production location to an operating room in a medical institution for performing regenerative medical treatment. The CPC and the operating room are placed in the same site or are placed in difference locations. In any case, it is necessary to carry regenerated tissues in a space other than the production location and the treatment location, and, in the space, a temperature, cleanliness, and the like are not generally controlled.
For example, PTLs 1 and 2 are prior art literatures related to the above points. PTLs 1 and 2 disclose an apparatus for containing biological samples and transporting the biological samples while maintaining a temperature.